the_sims_2_dsfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimum Alfred
Optimum Alfred is the third and final main antagonist character in ''The Sims 2''. He arrives in the Penthouse after Ava Cadavra leaves after setting it on fire. Optimum Alfred is also a robot. He is often thought to be the worst of the three antagonists of the game. The goals during his stay are also considered to be the hardest, as the player needs to get five mechanical skills and wait until 6pm, but before 10 pm, to break into the Penthouse and steal the blueprints. The other two character storylines preceding this one act as a build up to it. Storyline : See also: Optimum Alfred's goals Upon arrival, he requests that you buy him the Galvatronic Power Recharger for §1000 in order to help you clean up the Penthouse. Once he has it, he says he needs 20 Nuclear Fuel Rods in order to recharge his batteries. He then decides to build a satellite on the Sun Deck in order to get satellite television in the hotel. Shortly after, Lord Mole starts gnawing at the wires and says that Optimum Alfred is up to bad things and he's trying to stop him. When they player drenches him, he admits to the favor, but then quits and lets the player go with Alfred. When your sim returns to the Main Lobby before defeating his side-kicks, Optimum Alfred announces his true intentions about launching a full scale attack on Strangetown in an attempt to take over. At this point, Mamma Hogg expresses the need for the Ratticator to eliminate the robots in the Town Square. After you've defeated the robots, Emperor Xizzle arrives at the hotel and says that he can help you to defeat the robots as they are disliked by him too and can be defeated if you two work together. He asks you to break into the Penthouse and steal the Blueprints for the antenna so it can be destroyed, which starts the famous Mechanical 5 goal where 5 Mechanical Skillpoints are needed in order to hack the Elevator to gain entry to the Penthouse. The Concierge also informs you that he leaves his room from 6-10pm to recharge his batteries, which is the time when you can steal the Blueprints. After gathering the Blueprints, Xizzle gives you a potion to drink on the Sun Deck which will make you grow to at least triple your size so you can destroy the satellite dish. When you report back to him, he instructs you to defeat Optimum Alfred. When you return to the Sun Deck dressed as the Ratticator, Optimum Alfred will be there. Upon defeating him, a wave of four other robots will follow, then Alfred again, then another four robots, and then finally Alfred will return again and when defeated, the game ends. When the game returns, Optimum is fidgeting around as he's taking on water. He apologizes several times for his act and explains that he only wanted to help Strangetown, but ended up getting carried away. His secret is that he loathes other machines and wants to be a biologist. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Guests Category:Robots